


From Left Field (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: I just got back from taking my son to the park and I saw a guy there that reminded me of a chubby Bucky. Now I’m just imagining chubby Bucky falling for a mother. It would be the sweetest thing in the world and he would be such a wonderful stepdad!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

You walked with Mason, his tiny hand in yours, as you approached the playground. He was your little mini me, the love of your life. Sure, things didn’t work out with his dad, your ex, but it didn’t matter. You loved Mason with all that you had. 

“Mommy?” the four year old looked up at you with curiosity. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Can I go on the slides?”

“Of course, Mase. C’mon!” you excitedly tugged him towards the slides and he followed you excitedly, his adorable giggle reaching your ears and bringing a big smile to your face. 

__________________________

Bucky jogged around the park once more. This was, what, his sixth or seventh lap? He honestly wasn’t counting. He was exhausted but he needed to get rid of the weight he’s gained. He just-He just has to. 

With his headphones on and hoodie covering his head, he’s pushing through another lap. His body is aching and he’s sweating like crazy. You can do this, Bucky. You got this. He thinks to himself.

His eyes glance at the playground and then back on the path. But something catches his eye, better yet, someone. As he continues jogging by, he watches as you descend down a slide with a little boy on your lap. Your son perhaps. His giggles and the smile on your face causes him to smile at the sight. It’s a cute sight…a very cute one indeed. 

As if feeling his gaze on you, you look up and Bucky immediately looks away. He’s kind of happy that he’s so red and sweaty already, so you don’t know that his cheeks are actually heating up more from you catching him. 

Just pay attention on jogging, Bucky. 

__________________________

About thirty minutes go by and you’re pushing Mason on the swings now. Every time he comes your way, you tickle him and he’s laughing as he swings away. 

“Stop it, mommy! It tickles!”

“That’s why I keep doing it!” you wiggle your fingers towards him and he squeals, trying to escape the torturous tickles. 

Rrring! Rrring! “Ice creeeaam!” a man with an ice cream cart yells. 

Mason’s eyes widen and he looks at you, “Ice cweam, mommy! Can we get ice cweam?!”

You chuckle at your excited little boy, “Of course, baby.” you help him off the swing and he bolts over to the ice cream cart, with you rushing after him. 

He’s bouncing excitedly as he looks at the options on the cart. Then he spots one, “Ninja Turtle! Ninja Turtle!”

“That’s what you want, buddy?” he nods and you smile at the man, “Hi. Can I get a ninja turtle and a choco taco please?” the man tells you the price and you hand him the money. He then gives you the Ninja Turtle popsicle and you open it, handing it off to mason.

“Yay!” 

“Mason, what do you say?”

“Tenk yooouu!” he says to the man and immediately chomps into the popsicle. You snort at your son’s savagery. As soon as Mason turns around, he bumps into someone and then drops his popsicle, “Oh no! Mommy!” 

You look up after putting away your wallet and rush over to Mason, “Oh sweetie, you gotta be careful!”

You look up and your eyes meet striking blue ones. You clear your throat and give a shy smile, “I’m sorry about my son,” you look at his hoodie and see a stain Mason’s popsicle left, “And your hoodie.”

The man gulps and shakes his head, “N-No, it’s, uh, it’s my fault.” he waves his phone in his hand, “Wasn’t looking.”

You shrugged, “Nonetheless, I’m sorry.” you run your hand through Mason’s hair, “Whaddaya say, buddy?”

Mason looks up at the man with teary eyes, “I’m sowwy, mister.”

The man crouches down to be eye level with your son, a soft smile on his lips, “Hey, it’s alright, buddy. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I wasn’t looking where I was going. What’s your name?” 

Your son rubs his eye, “Mason.”

The man nods and then looks down at the pavement to the now melting Ninja Turtle popsicle, “How ‘bout I get you a new one, Mason? Would you like that?”

You immediately step forward, “Oh! That’s alright! I could just-”

He shakes his head, “No, no. I’ll get him a new one since it’s my fault his is on the ground now.” he shoots you a smile and walks over to the ice cream man. You watch as he hands over the money and accepts the popsicle, thanking the man and heading back your way. 

You quickly take notice of the man’s handsome face, toned legs, and chubby stomach. He was quite the looker. 

He smiles widely and hands Mason the popsicle, “Here ya go, buddy!” 

Mason immediately smiles, snatching the frozen treat of out the man’s hand, “Thank you!”

You help him open it up and hand it back to him. Mason, once again, chomping into the popsicle. You snort and then look back at the man, “You really didn’t need to do that. Thank you…”

“Bucky.”

“Thank you, Bucky.”

He shrugged, “It’s no problem…”

“Oh! Y/N! Sorry, I’m Y/N!” you extend your hand out and he shakes it.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. You and your husband are great parents. Mason’s a good kid.”

You nod, “Thanks, but I’m not married. Or dating. Just me and Mason, but it’s okay. The single parent thing ain’t all that bad. Staying at home eating mac and cheese and coloring on while your friends are out having fun on Friday nights? Great!” you exclaim sarcastically, making Bucky chuckle, “But seriously,” you rest your hand on Mason’s head, “I don’t really mind it. I love this lil’ booger to death.”

Bucky smiles fondly as Mason, who is in his own little world with just him and his Ninja Turtle popsicle, “Yeah. I don’t know you, but I could tell you’re doing a great job.”

“Thank you, Bucky.”

He then bites his lip in hesitation, suddenly rocking back and forth on his feet, “Um, sorry, if this is a bit random, but, uh, would you like to go out for coffee or lunch sometime? I just-I don’t know. I’d like to get to know you.”

“Oh, um,” you look down at Mason, who’s still not paying attention to anything but the popsicle and then at Bucky, “I’m not really looking to date right now, Bucky. My ex and I-”

Bucky shook his head, “No, no. It doesn’t even have to be a date or anything. We could just chat and get to know each other as friends. IF you’re comfortable with that.” he adds. 

You tilt your head to the side thinking about it and then you smile, “Yeah. Actually, I’ll take you up on that offer. I need more friends anyway.”

Bucky’s face lights up, “Great! Uh,” he pulls out his phone, “Shall we swap numbers?”

“Right! Of course!” you pull out your own phone, unlocking it and handing it to Bucky. With his in hand, you enter in your phone number and hand it back to him. You then accept yours after he’s done the same, “Well, thank you, again, Bucky for getting Mason a new popsicle.”

He shrugged, “Again, no problem.” he crouches down and looks at Mason, “Hey, Mason. It was nice meeting you. Can I get a high five?”

Mason smiles and high fives Bucky with a sticky green hand. You snicker as Bucky stands up and wipes his hand on his shorts, “Should’ve seen that comin’.”

You nod, “Yeah. You should’ve.” you then ask Mason, “What do you say to Bucky for the popsicle?”

“Tenk you, Bucky!”

“You’re welcome, Mason.” he nods at the four year old and then nods at you, “So just call or text me to let me know whenever you’re free. I’m free most afternoons, so any day should really be fine.”

“I’m usually free Friday through Sunday.”

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll check my schedule and get back to you.”

“I’ll be waiting,” you grin and watch as Bucky says good-bye to Mason one last time, giving a little wave. Mason waves, melted parts of his popsicle flying off. You snort, “Alright, buddy. After you finish your popsicle, we’re gonna go home and give you a bath, m’kay?”

“Okay, mommy!”

__________________________

Bucky was practically skipping when he entered the apartment that he shared with his friend Sam. Sam easily took notice of Bucky’s good mood.

“What’s got you all happy and skippy?”

Bucky plops himself onto the couch beside Sam, “I got someone’s number today.”

Sam scoffed, “Dude, no way.”

“I’m serious! Her name is Y/N, she’s so beautiful, and she has a kid-”

“YOU GOT A MILF’S NUMBER?!”

Bucky smacked Sam on the head, “Don’t call her a MILF! That’s disgusting, man!”

Sam frowned as he rubbed his head, glaring at Bucky, “What, so you don’t wanna fuck her?”

He looked at him with disbelief, “Can you quit talking about her like that? And it’s not that I don’t-”

“So you did meet a MILF!”

“Sam, I’m warning you. Quit calling Y/N a MILF!”

“Fine! Okay! Jeez! Go on.” 

Bucky settled and got comfortable on couch, “As I was saying: I met Y/N at the park and I bumped into her son, Mason, and he dropped his popsicle. So I bought him a new one and her and I started talking and eventually, I got her number.”

“So you gonna ask her on a date?”

Bucky sighed, “It won’t be a date, per se, she’s not looking to be with anyone right now.”

Sam grimaced, “Yikes.”

“I know, but, I mean, I still wanna get to know her, ya know? She seemed really sweet, kind, a good mom. Her son’s really great too.”

Sam shook his head, “This sounds bad, man. I don’t think you should get caught up in some woman who’s not looking to date and has a kid. You’re just gonna end up getting hurt.”

“It’s not like that, Sam. She seems nice! And you said I needed to make new friends anyway!”

He shrugged, “Whatever, Bucky. I warned you.”

__________________________

Two days later is when you got a text from Bucky in the late evening. 

Bucky: Hey, Y/N. It’s Bucky.

Bucky: Wait. You already knew that.

Bucky: Sorry, I’m dumb.

Bucky: Anyway, I’m texting you right now because I just got to work and looked at my schedule. I’m free next Friday and Saturday. Are either of those days okay with you?

You looked at the time and saw that it was nearing midnight. You were confused.

You: Wait. It’s midnight and you just got into work?

Bucky: Yeah. I’m a security guard Brooklyn Hospital. Graveyard shift.

You: Oh. That makes sense.

You: And Saturday is a better day for me to get a babysitter. So that day will work. 

Bucky: Great! How about we meet up Maximoff’s Cafe in Queens?

You: Actually, that’s perfect! One of my babysitters is from there, so I could probably just drop Mason off there!

Bucky: Awesome! I’ll see you then. ;)

____________________________

“Why did I put a winky face?!” Bucky quietly hissed at himself from the check-in desk in the lobby. He meant to just put a regular smiley face, “Now she’s gonna think you’re trying to date her?!”

Thus began Bucky’s internal anxious monologue.

She said she wasn’t looking to date anyone, Bucky! You fucked up!

But maybe if she knows you’re interested, she’ll eventually change her mind about dating. Woo her. Make her swoon. Show her that you’re worthy for her and Mason.

Dude…no. Respect her decision to not being open to date right now! Just get to know her in a friendly way and that’s it! 

You: I’ll see you then! ;D

Oh shit…she put a winky face and an open mouth smiley face! She totally wants to bang you. 

Can you just..shut up?

I’m trying to help him get laid! Not many women like to go for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man!

Low blow, man…low blow.

Bucky groans and lets his head fall onto the desk in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

The days had come and gone, and now it was Saturday which meant that you would be meeting up with Bucky at the coffee shop. With Mason strapped into his car seat, his usual essentials packed, you were on your way to Queens.

During that time, you played your playlist of Disney songs. You and Mason sang along to every song, doing your best to hit all of the accurate notes, and laughing when you couldn’t.

Eventually, you arrived to Queens and the apartment complex of your babysitter. You climbed the steps and let Mason knocked on the door. Seconds passed and it swung open.

“Mason, my buddy!”

“Peter!” your son exclaimed and hugged the teenager’s legs.

Peter chuckled, “It’s good to see ya, Mason.” and with your four year old still attached to his legs, Peter leaned in and hugged you, “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey, Pete. Thanks for watching him.”

Peter snorted, “C’mon, Y/N. I love Mason. He’s my buddy, right?”

“Right!” Mason exclaims with a jump.

You knelt down and kissed your son’s cheek, “Alright, baby. Be good for Peter, okay?”

“Okay, mommy. Love you!”

“I love you too, baby.” with another kiss and a hug and a thank you to Peter, you were on your way to Maximoff’s Cafe.

____________________________

Bucky arrived to the cafe early because he was nervous. Yes, he knew this wasn’t a date, but still. This was his first time making a friend in a long time and he just needed to get his nerves settled.

Wanda, one of the baristas and owner of the cafe, got him some chamomile tea to ease his nerves. It did nothing. So thanks for nothing, Wanda!

So he just sat at a table being a bundle of nerves as he waited for you.

“Hey, Bucky!” you approached him with a smile, when you arrived just on time, “How long have you been waiting here?”

“Oh not long.” Liar. You’ve been here for the past hour!

“Oh, okay! I’ve never been here before. It looks so cool and homey.”

“My friends own the place, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Brother and sister duo.”

“Cool. So that means you must get free drinks?”

Bucky snorted, “Not even close. But I do get free pastries and sandwiches.”

“That’s so much better than free drinks!”

“Yup and clearly,” he grabs his around stomach, “I love to eat. A lil’ too much that it’s obviously become a problem?”

You look at him curiously, “A problem?”

“I gained a lot of weight the past few years. Don’t look my best. That’s why I was all gross and sweaty at the park, if you noticed. Been trying to work it all off.”

“Are you unhealthy?”

“No. I just-I’m not all that great to look at right now. Few years back people said I was handsome, hot, sexy, whatever. I didn’t think too much of it. And I guess I took that for granted ‘cause now-”

You shook your head, “Stop that, Bucky.”

“What?”

“Diminishing yourself. Sure, you’ve gained weight, but that doesn’t mean the more you gain the less valuable you are.”

“But-”

“And frankly, I think you’re very attractive. Chub and all. But I get it. I mean, after I had Mason, I didn’t lose any of the pregnancy fat. It just stayed there. So I get why you’re insecure. I mean,” you scoffed, “my ex, Mason’s dad, cheated on me with someone skinnier and hotter.”

“Asshole,” Bucky mumbled.

You smirked, “Tell me about it. He made me feel super shitty, but a friend helped me realize that, first off, I shouldn’t feel sorry about myself because of my ex ‘cause he’s an asshole anyway and doesn’t deserve me.” Bucky nodded in agreement, “and second, no matter what my weight or size is, I’m still valuable. I’m a hardworker, I’m intelligent, I’m polite, I’m kind, I’m a good mother, and I’m hot as shit!” 

Bucky shook his head, “You’re wrong about one thing. You’re not a good mother. You’re a great mother. And for the record, you’re very beautiful.”

“Thank you, Bucky,” you leaned back in your chair with a sigh, “Well, that’s not how I expected us getting to know each other go. I thought we would talk about our jobs, favorite movies, if we have pets, all that. But no, we got into the deep stuff already.”

Bucky chuckled and have you a shrug, “Well, what could you do?” he leaned in and smiled at you, “So, Y/N, you got any pets?”

____________________________

Your time at the cafe with Bucky was so chill and refreshing. You laughed, talked, listened, and learned a lot about each other. You even met Wanda and Pietro, who were kind enough to give you a free sandwich since “a friend of Bucky’s is a friend of ours” as they said. 

Four hours later, it’s six o’clock and you and Bucky are heading out of the cafe with to go boxes in hand. 

“This was really nice. I needed this, Bucky. Thank you.”

“Of course. I had a really great time talking and getting to know you, Y/N.”

“Wanna do this again soon?”

Bucky grinned, “I’d love that. I’ll let you know when I’m free again.”

“Sounds good.”

“Is it alright if I hug you?” he asked apprehensively.

He felt relieved when you nodded, “Of course!” you immediately wrapped your arms around him and gave him a light squeeze, “See you soon, Bucky.”

He hugged you back, “I’ll see you soon, Y/N.”

You both then walked your separate ways to your cars and you were off towards the Parkers’ apartment. Within thirty minutes, Peter helped you strap a sleeping Mason in his carseat, his bag of things in your trunk. You thanked Peter with some money and a hug and you were onto your journey back home. 

It was a good day. 

____________________________

After that day, Bucky became a constant in your life. You two started to meet up once a week, talking and texting when you could. He also started to come by your apartment more. Whether it was bringing you food, helping you cook food, or watching over Mason while you got some stuff done around the apartment. Having Bucky around was so nice. He became your best friend. 

And his constant presence around you didn’t go unnoticed. Your other friends and your family were constantly asking if you two were together. But you always responded with the same thing: “We’re just friends!”

But no one believed you. Friends didn’t spend every waking moment talking, texting, or seeing each other. Friends don’t come to your place with flowers in hand just because they saw them and thought of you. Friends don’t make no effort in correcting your son when he accidentally calls them “daddy”. That one was an uncomfortable situation. 

You tried to reason with them all, but they didn’t relent. After hearing it so many times in so many different ways, you finally stopped to think for a moment. Did Bucky only see you as friend? Or did he see you as more? Did you see Bucky as more than a friend?

You thought about all the things Bucky has done with and for you for the past six months. When you thought about any and every instance, there was a fluttering in your stomach, your heart started racing, and there was a smile on your face. Oh shit. 

Do you have feelings for Bucky?!

____________________________

“Mommy, we’re hooome!” Mason announces as he and Bucky enter the apartment. 

You squat and open your arms to receive a hug from your son, “How was your day, baby?”

“I can count to twenty now!”

“Wow! That’s amazing, Mase! Good job! Now, why don’t you go put your things away and you could have a snack okay?”

“Okay, mommy!” he takes his backpack from Bucky and rushes over to his room. 

Bucky helps you stand and then wraps his arms around you in a quick hug, “Hey. I thought you wouldn’t be home.”

“I thought so too, but here I am! Thanks again for picking Mason up.”

Bucky chuckled, “Seriously, Y/N, stop thanking me. I don’t mind. I love Mason and I love helping you out too.”

“So you only love Mason, huh?” you asked teasingly.

That caught Bucky by surprise and he started stuttering, “I, uh, well, um-”

“Mommy! I can’t weach the aminal cwackers!” Mason cries out from the kitchen.

“Duty calls,” you say with a smile and then enter the kitchen to help out your son.

Saved by the boy, Bucky. Nice. He thought, mentally berating for becoming a stuttering mess after your teasing remark. The thing was that he didn’t only love Mason. He loves you too, but he doesn’t want to tell you. He couldn’t tell you because…

Because she’s not looking to date anyone, stupid!

Yes, we know! We all know! Don’t need to remind us! Sam does that almost every single day! The smug bastard.

“You stayin’ for dinner, Buck?” you ask from the kitchen.

Say no. You’re spending too much time with her! She’s gonna know your feelings for her eventually and she’s gonna be so uncomfortable around you and you’re going to loser her forever!

Why…Why are you like this?

I’m just trying to knock some sense into him! 

He loves her! Leave him alone!

He shouldn’t be in love her in the first place!

“Buck?” you peek your head out from the kitchen. 

Bucky just smiles at you, “Yeah, if that’s alright with you?”

You snort, “You have a key to my place, Bucky, so of course it’s okay for you to stay for dinner.”

She probably thinks you’re a loser ‘cause you’re always hanging out at hers.

Will you shut up!

“Huh?” your head pops into view again and Bucky realizes that he just said that outloud. 

“Oh, uh, my phone keeps vibrating. Group chats get annoying, ya know?”

“I just mute them.”

“Yeah. I should do that too.” Smooth, Bucky. Real smooth. 

____________________________

After dinner, you cleaned up the kitchen and the three of you watched a movie. Once it was over, it was Bucky helped Mason get ready for bed. After reading him a story, he called you in for good night kisses and Mason was fast asleep in no time. 

“Well, I better get to my place to get some sleep before my shift.” and Bucky heads to the door. 

You follow to show him out, “Thanks again for getting Mason and giving him a bath and getting-”

He shook his head, “Y/N, I told you you don’t have to thank me.”

“Yes, Bucky, I do. You’ve helped me out so much with Mason ever since I met you. I know I said being a single parent is alright, but with you around, it’s been so much easier.”

“I’d do anything for you guys. I love Mason and-a-and I love you.” you stare at him in shock as he continues, “I’m in love with you, Y/N and I know I shouldn’t be. You’ve become my best friend and I shouldn’t jeopardise that, but loving you and Mason has come so easy to me. You two make me so happy. 

“A-And I know you said you didn’t want to date right now. I’m not gonna force you or give you any incentive to. I just-I just thought I should let you know how important you two have become to me. I won’t even take it to heart that you don’t feel the same ‘cause we’re friends and I’m not the best lookin’ fella arou-mmf.” his words were silenced by your lips on his. Wait. Your lips were on his lips. You were kissing him! You’re really kissing him! He immediately grabs your waist and pulls you closer, kissing you back. 

When you finally needed to breath, you pulled away panting, “I love you too, Bucky. I’m so grateful to have you around. You’ve been such a great role model and father figure to Mason. We both love you, Bucky, so much.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, Y/N. You-You don’t even know.”

“I love you so much, Bucky. I love how the corners of your eyes crinkle when you smile and laugh. I love how you never get tired of eating pizza. I love how ramble on about space. I love how you’re there for Mason and I. I love your beard and how handsome it makes you. I love your belly, it’s so pudgy and squishy and nice to wrap my arms around. I love how sexy you are and you don’t even know it. I love you, Bucky Barnes, and everything about you.”

Bucky cups your face, his thumbs softly stroking your cheeks, “I love you, Y/N, and thank you, for helping me realize that no matter how I look, I’m still worthy of love, of your love.” he takes a glance at his watch and sighs, “I love you and I really wanna stay to kiss you more, but I gotta go get some sleep before my shift.”

“Or you can sleep here? You have your uniform in your car anyway.”

He groans, “As much as I would love to do that, I know that if I stay here, I’m not gonna want to leave.”

‘I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” you say a a smirk. 

“You’re a bad influence, sweetheart, but I’m gonna go.”

You give a pout, “Fiiine. Okay.”

He giggles as he presses a kiss to your lips. God, he still can’t believe this is real, that you’re real, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise. I’ll come by and we’ll talk about this. The three of us. Okay?”

You nod, “Okay. Drive safely. I love you.”

“I will and good night, Y/N, I love you too.”

With another kiss to your lips, Bucky was out the door. Once he was out of sight, you shut the door and slid against it to the floor. 

You were so in love with Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday and you and Mason were doing arts and crafts in the living room. When you heard a knock on the door, you got up and looked through the peephole. Within a second, you pulled it open and lips were on yours in an instant. You make a noise of surprise and pull away, looking at Bucky.

“I thought you’d be at home asleep.”

“I was. I got a few hours in and then came here.”

Your shift ended at eight in the morning. It’s noon. Bucky, you only got four hours of sleep?!”

“I wanted to see you,” he said with a smile, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you throughout my entire shift. You had me so distracted, missy,” he teases as he grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer to him. 

You hummed, looking into his beautiful blue eyes, “Sounds like that’s your fault for thinking about me so much.”

“That so, huh?” he leans in to kiss you but it, unfortunately, interrupted by Mason.

“Look, Bucky! I make a snake!” he holds up the paper mache snake you both made, it still wet from the paint. 

Bucky moves away from you and towards Mason, “Woah, buddy! That looks super cool! Think you could make one for me?” he goes over and sits on the couch, giving all his attention to your son. Ugh. How is he so perfect?

You go over and join Bucky on the couch, who smiles at you before giving his attention to Mason. 

That’s when Mason looks at the both of you and ask, “Is Bucky my new daddy now?”

“Baby, why would you ask that?”

“You and Bucky kiss. Kissing is for mommies and daddies.”

You and Bucky look at each other, silently trying to figure out what to say or do. 

“Um, Mason, buddy, I love you and your mommy very much.”

“I love you too,” Mason says so simply and it makes Bucky want to cry with joy. 

“That’s good to hear, buddy. Your mommy and I love each other a lot, but that doesn’t mean I’m your daddy.”

“Will you be my daddy?” Mason asks hopefully. Part of you wants to cry happy tears, the other makes you want to cry sad tears. 

“Maybe someday, I will, buddy. Just not right now. But, if you want, you can call me daddy. That is, if your mommy is okay with that.”

“Can I call Bucky my daddy, mommy? Pwease, pwetty pweeeaase?”

You give a soft nod, “Of course, baby.”

Mason immediately wraps his arms around Bucky, despite them being covered in paint, “I love you, daddy!” 

Bucky hugs Mason back, mumbling into his hair, “I love you too, Mason.”

______________________________

3 Years Later

“Faster, daddy, faster!!”

Bucky winnied, and shuffled faster along the floor of your apartment, “We’re gonna get you, mommy!!”

“Aaaahhh! Noooo!” you cry out as Bucky and Mason “catch up” to you and “knocks you down” onto the floor, “Oh no! You got me!”

“Attack mommy!” Bucky cries out as Mason hops off his back and launches himself at you. Tiny hands tickling at your stomach.

“Hey! No tickles! No-AAAHH!” you scream out with another, bigger pair of hands are at your sides, “No fair!” you cry out as both your husband and son deliver a nasty set of tickles, “I give! I give!”

Bucky then pulls Mason off you and lets him sit on his lap, “We got her, buddy! The monster is slayed!”

“Yeah! You’re dead now, mommy!” Mason then looks up at Bucky and whispers all too loudly, “Now you have to kiss her to wake her up, daddy.”

“Says who?”

“Says the stories you tell me!”

“Well, I guess I have to then, huh?” Bucky moves Mason off him and he crawls of to your “dead” body. 

He turns your head towards him and delivers a soft kiss to your lips. You didn’t move, “It’s not working, buddy! I think we both need to kiss her.” Mason scrambles over to you and kisses your lips, then followed Bucky. 

“Huh? What? What happened?” you feign confusion as you sit up, pretending to stretch out your arms.

“She’s awake now!” Bucky yells victoriously and wraps his arms around you and Mason. The three of your giggling as you all collapse onto the floor of your shared apartment. 

Bucky never expected you and Mason would become his family after he first met the both of you in the park a few years ago. He’s so grateful to have met you, not to mention proving Sam wrong. You brought nothing but joy and happiness to his life. And he did the same to you. Loving Bucky came from left field and you wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
